En soledad
by alba28xxx
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si te sumerges en una inmensa soledad, y por alguien? y aun tratas de reír cuando tu alma llora, te sientes frustrado/da por no poder salir de esa soledad que te atormenta. Y en lo único que piensas es: "Cada noche lloro pensando en ti desde que me dejaste en esta oscura soledad."Mi soledad es la voz sin rumbo que clama desde el silencio de mi consciencia".
1. Chapter 1

_**En soledad**_

_Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, le pertenece a:Nobuhiro Watsuki del editorial__Shūeisha._

-Conversación-

_-"Pensamientos"-_

-**Recuerdos**-

¿Qué pasa si te sumerges en una inmensa soledad, y por alguien? y aun tratas de reír cuando tu alma llora, te sientes frustrado/da por no poder salir de esa soledad que te atormenta. Y en lo único que piensas es: "Cada noche lloro pensando en ti desde que me dejaste en esta oscura soledad."Mi soledad es la voz sin rumbo que clama desde el silencio de mi consciencia".

**_Capitulo 1._**

No era así como debía ocurrir.

Kaoru Kamiya hace cuatro años atrás se creía la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero todo era una farsa, aunque intentara hacer como si nada paso todo era una farsa, el matrimonio perfecto con el que había soñado no estaba nunca llego, se sentía sola pero, no podía culpar a Himura Kenshin ese era su trabajo, proteger a las personas tanto así que se olvidaba de los cumpleaños de Kenji y de su aniversario pero no podía odiarlo ¿podía ser capaz de odiar a la persona que tanto amaba en el mundo? ¡Odiarlo, imposible!, ni siquiera sabía que era el odio de verdad.

Se sentía sola si no estuviera en compañía de su hijo Kenji, no sabría con que cosa sostenerse para seguir a delante. Esos cuatro años se los había dedicado enteramente a su hijo, algunas veces su progenitor llegaba a media noche y a veces decía que iba a llegar al cumpleaños del pequeño, pero...se le presentaban emergencias.

_-Siempre es así -_ mascullo Kaoru sentada en su futón donde dormía también el pequeño.

Estaba tan sumida pensando en lo que había estado sucediendo en los últimos años que no se dio cuenta cuando el niño se despertó y la estaba llamando.

-Madre- le hablo el pequeño perezosamente, sentando al lado de su madre que sonreía pero, Kenji sabia mejor que nadie que esa sonrisa era falsa, su madre hace cuatro años había dejado de sonreír cálidamente -¿Estás esperando a mi padre?- mirándola detenidamente le hizo esa pregunta.

Observaba que en sus ojos ya no tenían el brillo que tenían antes sus ojos zafiros, kenji quería volver a ver feliz a su madre, era lo que siempre deseaba en silencio hasta en sus cumpleaños.

Kaoru poso su mirada en su hijo y le respondió: -No Kenji, no estoy esperando a tu padre- la hablo con lentitud mirando esos ojos zafiros que buscaban el porqué estaba despierta, tomo aire y prosiguió -No tenia sueño, ¿te desperté, cariño?- él sabía que estaba mintiendo, no podía negarlo la conocía muy bien, pero sabía que no quería hablar del tema, así que solo negó con la cabeza.

-Me alegro- ella le contesto a su negación, posando cariñosamente su mano por la cabellera rojiza de su hijo.

-Bueno debemos dormir, tío Yahiko vendrá mañana con la señorita Tsubame- le dijo Kenji.

Era verdad mañana vendría Yahiko con su novia, Tsubame se le había olvidado por completo. -Ya se me había olvidado, ¿soy muy olvidadiza ne, Kenji?- le dijo a su hijo con sonrisa melancólica, el pequeño solo la observaba con tristeza sin decir nada.

-Vamos a dormir que mañana temprano les aremos una comida rica ¿si?- le volvió a decir mientras retomaba su lugar en su futón, él que solo asintió con la cabeza y se acostaron a dormir.

* * *

_****_  
La mañana todo transcurrió tranquilamente; Kaoru haciendo lo quehaceres y Kenji practicando el estilo kamiya kasshin ryu. Había mucha paz ya hacía 8 años que no veía a Sano, Megumi, Aoshi, Misao, Ayame, Suzume el doctor Genzai y a Tae la veía pocas veces, solo estaban Kenji y ella, el dojo se veía demasiado vacío, hacía cuatro años que Yahiko se había ido, cuatro años que se había quedado sola y triste, cuatro años que había dejado de ser espadachín.

_"Había"_esa palabra la repetía miles de veces realmente la asfixiaba.

Esbozo una sonrisa melancólica al recordar los momentos felices que paso con sus amigos. Fijo la mirada y deseó que tuviera una vida mejor. Camino hacia su hijo.

-Kenji, ¿tienes hambre?- le hablo mientras se acercaba donde estaba el.

-No, madre- le respondió y prosiguió. -¿A qué hora viene el tío Yahiko?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

-Debe estar llegando ten paciencia- le respondió tranquilamente a su hijo. -¿Quieres esperar al tío Yahiko para cenar?- finalizo.

-Si- respondió el menor girándose para ver a su madre -¿pasa algo?- le pregunto al ver su rostro tan pensativo.

-No, solo que tu padre va a venir mañana- le dijo tímidamente, ella sabia a la perfección que su hijo tenia un fuerte resentimiento hacia él.

-Genial, el "REY" viene a amargarnos el día- mascullo sarcásticamente el joven dando se cuenta que había sido muy duro al decirle eso, por lo que después reivindico lo dicho -Me alegro, ya que en pocos días será tu aniversario, ¿no?- le dirigió una sonrisa forzada, hace mucho que no celebra su madre SU ANIVERSARIO por culpa de ALGUIEN que no tenia ganas de recordar.

De pronto escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Debe ser el tío- hablo entusiasmado el niño. -Voy a abrir- salió corriendo para abrirle la puerta a su tío, Kaoru solo se quedo sentada en la mesa con los ojos fijos en la nada. La brisa era fantástica, recordaba los momentos que había pasado con las pequeña Ayame que ahora debía tener 13 y Suzume que debía tener 11, cuando volvió a fijar los ojos en algo vio a Yahiko ya convertido en todo un hombre, y acompañado de la linda Tsubame.

-Hola, BU-SU- Yahiko le dijo a Kaoru con tono burlón, pero se sorprendió de que ella solo le dijera un simple y vacio _"hola__",_ algo le pasaba lo sabia pero, ya era mayor de edad y sabia que debía comportarse, aunque eso no quitara que la sintiera demasiado extraña. Tan solo tenia 26 años, y ya aparentaba casi los 40, sin descartar que en sus ojos se le veia una gran tristeza.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto acercándose a la mesa en la cual comieron ahí innumerable veces.

-Bien gracias, a ti ni te pregunto se ve que a ti te ha ido mejor- le contesto mirando de reojo a Tsubame, a lo que ella se sonrojo levemente. -Bueno voy a servir la comida- les dijo a los tres jóvenes mientras se ponía de pie para ir por la comida.

En esos años había aprendido a cocinar, como Kenshin ya no estaba, no podía darse el lujo de comprar comida hecha, así que tae le enseño a cocinar durante dos años. Fue difícil al principio pero después se le hizo muy fácil, el problema de ella es que no probaba las cosas que le iba a echar a las comidas, cuando supero ese problema ya realizaba unos guisos muy ricos.

-¡Hey...Kaoru!- la llamo Yahiko -¿Y Kenshin?- le preguntaba mientras la veía poner la mesa.

-No está- gruño Kenji, mirándolo con incomodidad por haber realizado aquella pregunta molesta. - Se fue- contesto iracundo.

-Nooo, él...esta... Trabajando- se atrevió a decir Kaoru echándole una mirada fría a Kenji -Pero... vendrá mañana- no estaba segura de si vendría o no, pero no se podía dar el lujo de decir "Kenshin nos dejo a mí y a Kenji y no sé cuando vuelva, ni si quiera se si regresara. No quería exponer sus angustias, quería evitar que le reclamaran algo a Kenshin, seria muy injusto para él ya que era necesario sacrificarlos a ellos para poder realizar su trabajo.

-Bueno, comamos- les dijo agarrando los palillos y despegándolos sobre su comida.

-Le tenemos una noticia Kaoru-san- por fin se atrevió a hablar Tsubame -En una semana vuelve Megumi-san y en su aniversario vendrán todos- culmino esbozando una sonrisa.

Kaoru hizo una mueca pero rápidamente cambio a una sonrisa vacía -Me parece estupendo así estaremos todos reunidos como en los viejos tiempos, ya que también Kenshin vendrá mañana- les dijo acabando de almorzar y mirándolos detenidamente. -Y bueno… ¿qué tal la comida? Espero no haberlos intoxicado- se burlo de si misma. -¿Van a dormir aquí?- pregunto esperanzada, su estado de animo mejoraba un poco teniendo visitas.

-Si, si no es mucha molesta, claro está- Yahiko hizo una pausa y prosiguió. -La comida estuvo exquisita.

-¿¡Enserio!?- pregunto feliz, ahora ese mocoso no tan mocoso no se burlaría de su comida.

-Enserio! Estuvo buenísima- le reitero nuevamente.

-Gracias- le respondió esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Su semblante cambio a uno de alegría, estaba feliz por que en su próximo aniversario no estaría sola, iban a acompañarla todas las personas que había llamado "familia"

_"Ojala Kenshin en verdad venga" __después de este pensamiento__, __no pudo evitar uno más desagradable__." Y si le paso algo malo y por eso no ha venido casa"_Kaoru meneo la cabeza como símbolo de negación, la última vez que había visto a Kenshin Himura era hace siete meses realmente, por lo cual no le pudo haber pasado nada además…. El era muy fuerte e invencible. Sonrió recordando las noches en la cual la abrazaba tan fuerte que casi le quitaba la respiración. Yahiko y Tsubame se disculparon un momento para acomodar sus cosas en sus respectivos cuartos, Kaoru le dio luz verde para que se desplazaran como en su casa.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Kenji exploto contra ella muy enojado.

-¿Por qué les mentiste, madre?- le dijo tan golpeado que le provoco un escalofrío

-Porque tienes que aferrarte a la idea de que va a volver- le volvió a decir mientras se levantaba de la mesa, y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse se dirigió nuevamente hacia ella. -soy un niño, pero no soy tonto, madre- y así se fue directo a la habitación dejando sola a kaoru en la sala.  
_  
__"Para Kenji soy un libro que acaba de leer, sabe algunas cosas, otras se le olvidaron" __pensó_Kaoru cerrando lentamente los ojos mientras una lágrima rebelde bajaba por su mejilla, se paro y se limpio la lágrima antes de que alguien la viera y fue a donde estaba Tsubame.

_"Parezco un foco que se quemo hace mucho tiempo y ya no puede prender" _se decía con una sonrisa amarga, vio a Tsubame de lejos y la llamo:

-¡Tsubame!- se acerco donde estaba la joven. Estaba fuera del dojo cerca de un árbol de cerezos muy hermoso -te estuve buscando- le dijo ya al lado de ella -es hermoso ¿No?- prosiguió.

-Si- le dijo con los ojos fijos en los pétalos de cerezo -Ah..¿Para qué me llamaba, Kaor...

-Quiero ver a Tae, ¿sabes donde esta?- eso le sonó algo rudo -disculpa que te haya cortado las palabras pero realmente quiero ver a Tae- era extraño pero en sus ojos vacíos aún quedaba chispas zafiro, chispas de vida.

-Claro, no se preocupe sé que no le gustan los honoríficos- le extrañaba que la cortara pero, sabía que no le gustaban los honoríficos -Está en el akabeko- le soltó por fin.

Kaoru tenía que admitir que era una chica muyyyyy educada tanto así, que le daba miedo.

-Gracias Tsubame- le dijo alejándose de ahí dando marcha rumbo al akabeko. Sentía muchas veces que se cansaba más de lo normal pero, no le decía nada a nadie para no preocuparlos, lo último que necesita era que cuidaran de ella como si fuera una niña.

_"A quien quieres engañar Kaoru"_se pregunto a sí misma _"quieres ver al hombre que tu amas cuidando y protegiéndote como en los primeros cuatro años " _aún recordaba ese día que él se fue, ¡claro que lo recordaba había llorado a mares ese día!, nunca se había sentido tan sola, había pensado….. pero su conciencia le dijo:_"no estás sola, tienes a tu hijo que lleva en sus venas su sangre y él más que nunca necesita tu amor y atención " _siempre se pregunto que hubiera hecho si no hubiera estado Kenji, lo mas lógico es que se hubiera derrumbado completamente de eso estaba segura.

**_Flas back_**

**_Todavía se acordaba de ese día, era una tarde cálida había llegado el cartero con una nota de el sr Aritomo Yamagata_**

**_-Uh, que pasa anata- le preguntaba Kaoru a Kenshin mientras este leía detenidamente._**

**_-Me necesitan, para ayudar en una guerra contra china- la voz de Kenshin sonaba tranquila pero en realidad estaba angustiado de tener que separase de Kaoru._**

**_-No importa yo estaré bien Kenshin ve- le animo Kaoru, era como si le hubiera adivinado su preocupación -Cuando vuelvas Kenji y yo te daremos la bienvenida, ¿verdad?- le pregunto clavándole la mirada al pequeño pelirrojo._**

**_-si- dijo un niño abrazando cálidamente a Kaoru._**

**_-Vendré a verte cuando pueda, koishi- le susurro Kenshin en el oído haciéndola estremecer._**

**_Ese mismo día se había marchado, ese día lloro amargamente no sabía porque solo lloraba sin detenerse a pensar en nada. Cada mes le mandaba cartas y cuando podía iba a visitarlos a media noche unas horas para después volverse a ir._**

**Fin flash back**

Cuando llego al akabeko se encontró a una Tae muy guapa, parecía que en los seis años que no se habían visto, no le habían afectado ni un poco, Tae estaba remodelando el akabeko se había volteado un segundo y la mira como esbozaba una gran sonrisa, iba vestida con un lindo kimono rojo, y unas sandalias marca zori, le sorprendió que no llevaba tabi, normalmente casi todo el mundo lleva tabi, a lo mejor quería probar algo diferente.

-¡KAORU!- dijo dándole un abrazo eufórico -¿Qué ha pasado pareces un fantasma?- vio que Kaoru hizo un gesto triste -OH Kaoru, ¿qué ha pasado? Y Himura- le pregunto con tono de preocupación.

-El...aún no ha vuelto- le contesto, a lo que tae frunció el ceño. Que hombre tan desconsiderado, ¿Kaoru había pasado todos estos años, siendo padre y madre a la vez. Cuando lo viera lo iba a destripar vivo. Tae no era una persona que perdía los estribos pero si HIMURA KENSHIN le hizo algo a Kaoru, se las tendría que ver con ella.

-Nada Tae- le contesto pasando al akabeko -El día de mañana viene, estoy segura de ello- dijo mientras se sentaba en un tatami -No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy perfectamente bien-

-No sabes mentir Kaoru, mírate te vez más vieja que yo- le hablo señalándola -Dime que te ha pasado en estos 6 años que no estuve- dijo viendo a la joven con un kimono verde con blanco desgatado, tabi blanco, en vez de tener su típica coleta tenía una cebolla, sus dos mechones sueltos, zapatos gatta y la boca sin un rastro de maquillaje.

-No te puedo mentir Tae, me conoces muy bien- le dedico una sonrisa -Él está trabajando para proteger a las personas- hablo temblorosamente -¿Me das un poco de té por favor?- decidió mejor cambiar el tema de conversación

-Este bien- gruño Tae mientras se levantaba. Cuando Tae se dirigió a la cocina, Kaoru se quedo pensando que le iba a decir.

"_Kenshin es un mal hombre que se ocupa solo de su trabajo " _no, definitivamente no podía hacerle algo así a Kenshin, sería una persona injusta. Estaba tan pensativa que no escuchaba cuando Tae le estaba hablando.

-Ah- murmuro Kaoru -¡ay!, lo siento Tae no te escuchaba- le hablo con sinceridad.

-Y dime, ¿acaso Himura piensa que su trabajo es más importante que su familia?- le pregunto. Le extrañaba que Himura se portara como un patán. -Toma- dijo dándole un poco de té -Tómatelo despacio mira que está demasiado caliente.

-Gracias Tae- le dijo para después beber a sorbos el té.

-No digo que su trabajo sea más importante pero, acuérdate de que él siente que tiene que ayudar a las personas por todo lo que hizo en el pasado- le respondió. -Seria una persona muy injusta si no dejo que quiera reivindicar… "sus pecados"- le dijo con cansancio. Sabia a la perfección, que ese pensamiento de su esposo era una tontería, ¿qué quería reivindicar?, una matanza en la que se vio obligado a participar por el bien de su país. Ella sabía que sobre Kenshin pesaba un una carga muy grande pero eso no lo hacia una mala persona.

-¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS KAORU!, una cosa es ayudar a la gente y otra muy distinta es hacer como si su familia no existiera- grito mientras agarraba la tacita de kaoru –O eres demasiado bondadosa o estás muy ciega- se levanto directo a la cocina demasiado molesta.

_"No entiendo, estoy siendo comprensiva o ciega"_ se dijo a si misma suspirando.

_Bueno, al menos no se sentiría tan sola si Kenshin no venia mañana, porque en pocos días__vendrían todos__, _se sentía contenta… ya no estaría sola.

-Tae- la llamo mientras iba donde ella. -Me tengo que ir- hizo una pausa y prosiguió -Tengo que hacer de cenar- le explico.

Bueno, que te vaya bien te veo mañana- la acompaño hasta la puerta del akabeko. -sabes que si tienes un problema puedes venir- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla fijamente -Me saludas a Kenji, ¿sí?-

-Claro, muchas gracias por el té, tratare de venir mañana. Me voy Kenji y Yahiko me deben estar esperando-

Ya era tarde la brisa cálida ahora era una brisa fría .Pero había una tranquilidad placentera, su pelo azabache brillaba en esa oscura noche y las estrellas hacían de esa sombría oscuridad algo hermoso. Kaoru se preguntaba si Tae tenía razón.

"_El que desee ver el arcoíris, debe aprender a disfrutar de la lluvia."_Deseaba ver su arcoíris que era su Kenshin, pero, para ello tenía que aprender a soportar ese dolor, ese dolor insoportable que la carcomía por dentro.

"_sonríe mientras tu alma llora__"._ Parece fácil pero realmente es una tortura, tenía que sonreír para su preciado primogénito y por las noches llorar en silencio.

Cuando llego por fin a casa observo a Kenji practicando el estilo Kamiya kashin ryu. Solo se limito a sonreírle con una _fingida _sonrisa.

_-¿_Todavía practicando_?-_ les pregunto depositando un beso en la mejilla del pequeño pelirrojo –Acuérdense que el cuerpo también necesita descansar-

-Sí, si Kaoru entendemos- suspiro Yahiko dejando su bokken a un lado-

-¿Y Tsubame?-

-Uh-contesto, mientras pensaba donde se había metido –Creo que en el baño-

-Por dios Yahiko es tu prometida y no sabes donde esta- solo escucho un: _déjame en paz, lady busu,_ ella lo ignoro completamente acercándose a donde estaba Kenji -¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar unos onigiris, Kenji?- el niño asintió tomando de la mano a su madre mientras caminaban juntos a la cocina.

Una vez terminada la cena, Kaoru grito fuerte para que le escucharan y se fueran a sentar. Tsubame iba saliendo de darse una ducha, ya cambiada se dispuso acompañar a su novio en el comedor. La cena fue tranquila y en silencio, solo se limitaban a disfrutar su alimento. Kaoru quien fue la primera en terminar, se excuso, necesitaba meterse a la tina y darse un baño relajante, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos.

Las burbujas masajeaban su cuerpo, cerró los ojos e imaginaba como seria cuando todos volvieran.

-_"Nada será como antes"-_ pensaba en voz alta. Minutos después salió de la tina mientras enrollaba la toalla en su cabeza. _"Honra tu camino. Fue tu elección, fue decisión tuya, y en la misma medida en que tu respetas el suelo que pisas, este mismo suelo respetara tus pies"_ estas palabras salidas de su mente eran para cierta persona que tanto amaba; Kenshin Himura.

_**Continuara…..**_

Hola, bueno gracias por haber leído. Este es mi primer fic, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que sea nueva, solo que no me dignaba a escribir un fic.

Agradezco de todo corazón a Peque de Himura, que me dio como que inspiración para hacer este fic. Acepto TODO menos insultos por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

_ruouni kenshin no me pertenece, le pertenece a: nobuhiro watsuki de la editorial __**shūeisha**_

-conversación-

_-"pensamientos".-_

**-recuerdos-**

**En la soledad**

Escena del capítulo anterior

_Las burbujas masajeaban su cuerpo, cerró los ojos e imaginaba como seria cuando todos volvieran._

_-"Nada será como antes"- pensaba en voz alta. Minutos después salió de la tina mientras enrollaba la toalla en su cabeza. "Honra tu camino. Fue tu elección, fue decisión tuya, y en la misma medida en que tu respetas el suelo que pisas, este mismo suelo respetara tus pies" estas palabras salidas de su mente eran para cierta persona que tanto amaba; Kenshin Himura._

**Capitulo 2.**

kaoru se había levantado temprano, no había conciliado el sueño la noche anterior, no por sentirse triste al contrario estaba muy ansiosa por la llegada de tae.

kenji dormía plácidamente en el cuarto de kaoru. yahiko y tsubame dormían en cuartos distintos, obviamente. El resplandor del sol no era tan fuerte como había imaginado kaoru, esta misma esperaría que despertara kenji necesitaba ponerle un punto porque, pensaba que por culpa de ella se estaba convirtiendo en un niño resentido.-

Cuando yahiko se levanto, se desayuno unas bolas de arroz tan rápido que casi se atraganta, minutos más tarde abrió el dojo y como a las 10:30 empezaron a llegar alumnos al dojo.-

Mientras kaoru adentro de la cocina pensaba en la única cosa que la atormentaba

"_no puedo dejar que kenji se convierta en alguien que no es" _estos últimos cuatro años había agarrado un inmenso rencor hacia su progenitor, la causa no la sabía kaoru o estaba tan ciega para no darse cuenta de que los dos lastimaban al joven pelirrojo.-

kaoru dejo un momento lo que estaba haciendo para ver como su ex -pupilo les enseñaba a unos cuantos jóvenes el kamiya kasshin ryu.-

observaba atónita como yahiko tenía más pupilos que ella hace ocho años atrás, eso le daba algo de satisfacción al saber que su _" yahiko-chan"_ ya era suficientemente fuerte para llevar el estilo kamiya kashin ryu a todas partes.-

Minutos más tarde se despertó tsubame bostezando y con el pelo desarreglado dijo un pesado: _"buenos días", _kaoru que había dejado de observar a yahiko para seguir cocina volteo y le contesto "_hola" _ sonriéndole gratamente.-

Miro como se sentaba lentamente y le pregunto:

-arroz con pescado o bolas de arroz con te – no sabía porque pero de alguna manera no podía dejar de sonreír a la joven se sentía inmensamente feliz como si la llegada de yahiko le hubiera abierto las puertas nuevamente a ser feliz.-

-bolas de arroz, por favor- le contesto, amablemente con una genuina sonrisa-¿kenji no se ha despertado?- kaoru negó con la cabeza, mientras le servía las bolas de arroz y un poco de té.-

-te vez genial a si- respondió kaoru sentándose al lado de su _"cuñada", _ porque yahiko era como su hermano menor.-

La escucho, pero al no entender la pregunta le respondió-¿eh?.-

-el cabello, se te ve mejor desarreglado- comento sonriéndole- se te ve más bonito así que liso- pero vio que la muchacha bajo la cabeza-¿qué pasa?- le pregunto.-

-lo siento, esta es su casa y yo saliendo toda desarreglada- farfullaba la muchacha, se sorprendió de que kaoru la abrazo, eso la tomo por sorpresa, pensó que se burlaba de ir desarreglada por su casa pero no fue así.-

-tranquila, yo no me burlaría de ti nunca, además está también es tu casa - le adivino el pensamiento rápidamente, al parecer los años habían hecho que kaoru adivinara el pensamiento de las personas, la soltó y prosiguió- voy a ver si ya se despertó kenji, no lo olvides te ves muy hermosa así estoy segurísima que a yahiko le gustaras asi- se fue picándole el ojo y dejo atrás una tsubame totalmente ruborizada.-

"_Me recuerda cuando joven"_ pensaba kaoru mientras se aproximaba al cuarto.-

Al llegar abrió la puerta corrediza estrepitosamente, para que los rayos del sol penetraran la oscura habitación.

El pequeño pelirrojo se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo para evitar los rayos del sol hirieran sus orbes zafiros.

-¡a despertar dormilón!- le grito lo suficientemente fuerte pero kenji no se inmuto -tú lo pediste kenji- advirtió kaoru, saltando sobre el futon y quitándole el kakebuton(edredón), empezando a hacerle cosquillas al pequeño pelirrojo.-

-¡madre!-gritaba kenji, con lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reírse, sentía que se estaba muriendo de tanto reírse- ¡ ya, para te lo suplico- kaoru dejo de hacerle cosquillas mirando divertida al pelirrojo.-

-lo siento cariño, pero eso te pasa por acostarte demasiado tarde- le extrañaba ver a su madre feliz, la última vez que la vio tan feliz fue antes de que su progenitor recibiera esa _maldita,_ carta pero, ¿porque estaba tan feliz?, eso le importaba un bledo lo que importaba eran que su queridísima madre estaba volviendo a ser feliz, y eso le daba una felicidad tan grande que no le cavia en el pecho del pequeño pelirrojo.

-buenos días- respondió por fin después de tanto pensar, frotándose uno ojo tenia puesta una yukata.-

-error, querrás decir buenas tardes- le corrigió.-

"_tan tarde es" _pensó el niño pelirrojo absorto de lo tarde que se había acostado.

kaoru le beso la mejilla izquierda y le dijo – cámbiate y ven a comer que ya comenzaron las clases de kendo.-

-gracias, madre- le dijo robándole a su progenitora un beso en la mejilla.-

-¿por qué?- pregunto, poniéndose de pie mirando absorta a su sucesor.-

-por ser la mejor madre del mundo- le contesto, observándola con esos hermosos ojos zafiros, que cualquier persona se perdía en aquella joya.-

-bueno, bueno salgo para que te vista- le contesto desviando la mirada y acercándose a la puerta-vístete rápido.-

kaoru volvió al comedor y no vio a tsubame, le extrañaba pues ella no era una de esas personas que comían rápido o ¿ella había demorado en el cuarto?, quien sabe.

"_es buena la soledad cuando se está en compañía"_ suspiro kaoru, ayer había limpiado todo el dojo, estaba agotadísima nunca pensó que se agotaría tanto por eso.

Dejo de limpiar y se tumbo en el piso le dolían ya las manos y pensar que kenshin era el que hacia todas las tareas domesticas.

-madre, ya estoy listo ¿dónde está tío yahiko?- pregunto aproximándose a su madre.-

kaoru inmediatamente después de escuchar la voz del pequeño se sentó, observándolo venir con una hakama blanca, gi azul marino y una coleta alta se veía estupendamente bien.

"_parece a su padre"_ ese pensamiento tenía algo melancólico- está entrenando a los muchachos- miraba como se ponía sus sandalias zori e iba hacia donde su, _tío _-¡espera! no vas a desayunar?- hablo kaoru acercándose donde estaba el niño.-

-ya paso la hora de desayunar madre, me llamas cuando esté listo el almuerzo- contesto con una tierna sonrisa vio como su madre se ponía en cuclillas inmutablemente- ¿qué pasa?-kaoru repentinamente le empezó a jalar los cachetes- ¡madre! Suéltame- exigió el joven tratando de zafarse.

-lo siento pero veo que estas cachetón- le solto esbozando una sonrisa.-

-mentirosa, madre- contesto haciendo puchero- eres mala.-

kenji se volvió a girar yendo rumbo donde estaba yahiko, kaoru se había volteado tambien pero recordó una cosa- aah kenji, mas tarde vamos donde tae- se había acordado la mujer.

-sí, madre- le dijo ya lejos.-

kaoru, minutos después se fue a preparase un relajante baño.

-señor himura- llama yamagata, dirigiéndose estaba el individuo pelirrojo.-

-dígame señor yamagata- dijo, posando sus ojos violáceos en aquel hombre adulto.-

-¿hoy no tienes que ir con tu mujer?- le pregunto posando su mano el hombro del pelirrojo. ¡Claro!, como se le iba a olvidar si había esperado este momento con ansias, a su preciada y amada kaoru, estos siete meses sin ella había sido un infierno. Se lamentaba todos los días de su existencia por haber hecho a kaoru infeliz, se odiaba a sí mismo por eso, por haber manchado a la única persona que le tendió la mano. Había sabido desde un principio que ella se merecía a alguien mejor.

No ser sorprendería si ella lo odiaba y mas kenji que prácticamente nunca había estado con el joven, era un mal padre y mal hombre.

-sí, señor yamagata – contesto himura.-

-entonces apúrese el barco de china hacia Japón sale en diez minutos- vio que himura estaba dudando-no se preocupe himura, te suplantara otra persona ve, tu mujer te debe estar esperando con ansias.- sin más que decir kenshin se retiro rápidamente de aquel sitio dirigiéndose hacia el muelle.

"_kaoru, mi amor espérame" _pensaba _"te prometo que tratare de no dejarte sola nunca más"_

La señora himura estaba tomando un caluroso baño, el agua estaba tan caliente que le estaba haciendo sudar, se sentía como si estuviera en las aguas termales, el jabón olor a menta recorría suavemente todo el caliente cuerpo de la mujer azabache.

"_creo que me pase con la temperatura"_, aun así se sentía en paz y tranquilidad, nunca antes se había sentido tan bien tomando un baño.

"es mejor que me salga", suspiro, levantándose y saliendo de la _tina caliente _agarrando la toalla que tenía en su cabeza y poniéndosela en el cuerpo.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto a vestirse para ir donde tae.

Cuando llego al cuarto se cambio rápidamente eligiendo; un precioso kimono blanco- azulado con un estampado de flores de cerezo, en todas partes, al final de las mangas y en lo inferior del kimono otro hermoso estampado de jazmines.

_"Todo recuerdo es melancólico y toda esperanza, alegre."__ Pensó, ya que todo recuerdo en estos últimos cuatro años y algunas esperanzas había tenido que su amado pelirrojo volviera, pero…. para siempre._

Termino de arreglarse y agarro un pequeñito frasco de aceite y un poco de polvo carmesí y procedió a mezclarlos, después de que los mezclo procedió a échaselo en los labios.

Se agarro el cabello con una kanzashi y solo dejo suelto dos mechones cerca de las orejas y salió de la habitación a buscar a su pequeño y querido pelirrojo.

Después de un buen rato de buscar, por fin encuentro a su sucesor, se acerco donde estaba el pequeño y le acaricio su rojiza cabellera.

-Kenji-dijo kaoru- te estaba buscando, ¿estás listo para ir donde Tae?-pregunto.-

-Claro, madre-contesto, dejando a un lado su bokken- cuando tu digas nos vamos-de repente escucho un estruendoso gruñido en el estomago del jovencito pelirrojo. Kaoru esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.-

-¿Pensabas que nos vamos a ir sin almorzar?- pregunto esta, observando los mechones rojizos del joven.-

"Es la viva imagen de su padre "si, esos hermosos cabellos rojizos de los que se había enamorado perdidamente no eran comunes, esos grandiosos ojos violáceos que siempre la miran con ternura y preocupación. Pero delante de ella estaba el reflejo de unos grandiosos orbes zafiros que destellaban llenos de vida.

-Vamos Kenji, tío yahiko se debe estar devorando todo lo que está a su alcance- el pelirrojo asintió y la azabache le agarro la mano llevándolo hacia la sala.-

Tal como lo predijo, Yahiko estaba arrasando con todo el almuerzo. Kenji y kaoru se sentaron al lado del muchacho observando cómo se deleitaba con la comida de Kaoru.

-Kaoru- dijo Yahiko atragantándose con la espina de un pescado.-

-¿Estás bien tío?- hablo preocupado el niño al ver como su tío bebía mucho té para tratar de pasar la espina.-

-No te preocupes tu tío es FUERTE como un toro. Una simple espinilla no lo matara.- la última frase lo dijo con una risilla susurrándole en el oído al pequeño, este acto no paso desapercibido para los ojos del moreno.

-¡Oye busu! .tengo que admitir que ahora tienes mejor sazón que kenshin- dijo sinceramente después de pasar la espina.-

La mujer enarco las cejas, no se podía creer lo que escuchaba, no la habrían sorprendido los elogios de otras personas, pero de yahiko, jamás y nunca los espero.-

-Creo que escuche mal- hablo comiendo en silencio.-

- Oye kaoru, si digo algo es de verdad, además que gano yo con mentirte- contesto levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina.-

Treinta minutos después salieron kaoru y kenji a visitar a Tae al akabeko, kaoru sentía que descargaba toda su frustración, melancolía, amargura, al hablar con ella. Cuando llegaron vieron que ahí se encontraba tsubame atendiendo a varios clientes, después que Tae que llevaba un hermoso kimono y unos getta, los vio los llevo a un lugar discreto para hablar en privado.

-Hola kenji, ¿te acuerdas de mí?- pregunto, pellizcándole uno de sus lindos cachetes, Kenji no entendía porque a las mujeres le gustaban tanto sus mejillas.

"_¿será una tradición pellizcar las mejillas de los niños?",_ se pregunto y rápidamente volvió en sí y contesto:

-¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo de usted señora Tae!- ese "usted" y el señora no le agrado mucho a Tae..-

-Por favor kenji, tutéame o, ¿no somos amigos?- dijo, el pequeño solo asintió.-

-¡Claro que si, Tae!- respondió dulcemente el niño mirándola con sus hermosos orbes zafiros.-

-Porque no vas a buscar unas bolas de arroz mientras hablo con tu madre, ¿sí?- pregunto, Kenji dijo un suave, "si" y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar unas bolas de arroz.-

-Bien Kaoru como has estado.-

- excelente creo que me siento mejor que estos últimos años- hablo con sinceridad mientras miraba a la mujer.-

- Veo que seguiste mi consejo de hace dos años _**"**__**Más vale una triste sonrisa que la tristeza de no volver a sonreír**_"- dijo la mujer tomando un sorbo de té.-

-Creo que si- murmuro kaoru- pero trato de sonreír, pero recuerdo que.-

- Ya nada será como antes, ¿o me equivoco?- interrumpió sekihara.-

-Si- respondió agachando la cabeza.-

-Veo que no te sientes aun mejor-dijo tranquilamente sekihara tomando otro sorbo de té.-

-Es que, pienso que kenji se ha vuelto muy resentido estos dos años-le hablo esta a la señora, aceptando la taza de té.-

-Y quien no habrá de estarlo si ve que su padre, NUNCA está con él, kaoru-se sirvió otra taza de té- eso no es ninguna novedad, cuéntame algo nuevo.-

- No quiero que sea rencoroso- suspiro- es lo menos que quiero para el.-

- Te debes haber dado cuenta de que TUS acciones y las de himura están haciendo de él una persona completamente distinta.-

-Tienes razón Tae pero, ¿Qué hago?- pregunto angustiada, no quería que su hijo viviera con un resentimiento por su culpa.-

-En primer lugar, no es toda TU culpa, la culpa es mutua, tanto himura como tu son responsables del resentimiento del pequeño. Himura por prácticamente olvidarse de ustedes, se que tiene un compromiso con el gobierno y todo eso, pero eso no debe estar por encima de SU familia y Kenji es un niño inteligente y entiende eso.-

-Entiendo, pero el también tiene el peso de las personas que mato.-

-Kaoru, mato a millones de personas en desde que tenía catorce hasta los diecinueve, ¿ha salvado a más personas de las que mato, en estos dieciocho años?, yo creo- hizo una pausa para tomar más té y siguió- a salvado mas de los que ha matado kaoru, y "_los muertos no vuelven a la vida"_-culmino.-

- Tienes razón Tae, mucha razón, pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?- hablo con los ojos fijos en su taza de té, no había tomado ni un poco- yo también tengo la carga de cuidar a kenshin y es lo menos que hago.-

-Tú y himura están cargando un peso invisible, el obviamente las muertes, y tú la promesa de cuidar a kenshin. Kaoru creo que esto te lo dije años atrás y te lo volveré a repetir una vez más, "Cada vez que sientas que la tristeza te persigue, déjala entrar a tu vida, que con ella aprenderás a ser fuerte". Pero lo menos que has hecho es eso; has tratado de huir de la tristeza y has sufrido mucho sin aprender en ningún momento a ser fuerte.-

-No sé qué decir de verdad, todo lo que dices es justamente lo que me pasa.-

-Porque te conozco kaoru, eres fuerte, pero no estás aprovechando tú fuerza si no, que la estás perdiendo cada día de que transcurre- miro a la azabache y respiro- no espere que kenji aprecie a kenshin cuando regrese, dale un buen tiempo para que le tome afecto; si tu le dices que trate de perdonar a himura el seguramente te hará caso.-

-Muchas gracias Tae hablar contigo me hace sentir un gran alivio- dijo con sinceridad levantando la cabeza.-

-No hay de que, estoy a tu servicio sigue mis consejos y tal vez te valla mejor, no será como antes.- hablo la mujer sonriéndole a su amiga.- recuerda; _La verdad, por muy dolorosa que sea, siempre es el camino adecuado.__.-_

-Entendido. Nunca en estos años he esperado que sea como antes- respondió parándose- de nuevo gracias no se lo que haría sin ti.- se levanto dándole taza a sekihara.-

-Ve a buscar a kenji, debe estar devorando las bolas de arroz de la cocina.-

-Claro, hasta luego Tae- Kaoru se encamino donde kenji, dejando atrás a tae pensado.-

"_Solo espero que mis consejos le den rosas y no espinas a kaoru"_

Estaba una pareja caminando por una de las miles de calles de japon, con un sol arrasador, ¡Tenía que ser finales de julio! . La joven estaba ya que se desmayaba, sin embargo, el hombre no mostraba ni una pizca de cansancio.

-aaahg, aoshi ¿cuándo llegaremos?- pregunto por decima vez una joven ojos verdes, cabello suelto hasta la cintura y un kimono tamasode(casada).-

-En un día, ya te lo he dicho- fijo neutral el hombre al lado de ella.-

-¡No puedo más voy a morir!- exclamo la muchacha tirándose en el piso mientras el sujeto seguía caminando.-

-Aun no te puedes morir tienes que cuidar a _nuestro_ hijo- wow, eso la sorprendió primera vez que decía _"nuestro cachorro"_, casi siempre decía: o tuyo o mío - además quedamos en visitar a kamiya y a su hijo.-

-Ooh, ya se me estaba olvidando- dijo parándose rápidamente y agarrando al niño que tenia shinomori en los brazos.-

-Como se te va a olvidar algo así, si venimos desde otro continente solo para visitar-contesto shinomori, algunas veces pensaba que su esposa sufría de perdida rápida(a la velocidad de la luz) de la memoria, uno de estos días se iba a olvidar hasta de que tiene hijo.-

-Madre, llegaremos rápido a ver a mi tía Kaoru, ¿verdad?- pregunto un niño ojos verdosos y cabello negro.-

-Sí, vamos a ver cómo le ha ido en estos cinco años que no nos hemos visto-dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa a su amado hijo.-

"_Ya veremos si himura no le ha hecho nada a kaoru, si la ha hecho sufrir le daré unos cuantos izquierdazos y derechazos"_

Mientras Tsubame relataba las maravillas de los otros países Kaoru solo pensaba varias cosa, ¿Cómo pongo los puntos claros sin lastimar a kenji?, ¿Cómo debía reaccionar cuando llegara kenshin? Y infinidades de preguntas más se hacia la azabache.

-Kaoru, ¿se encuentra bien?- paro de hablar y le pregunto tsubame- está muy pensativa- agrego.-

-aah, lo siento tsubame estaba distraída, realmente lo siento, ¿Qué me decias?- dijo la azabache girando la cabeza en dirección de Tsubame.-

-Nada importante- le respondió está, caminando al lado de la mujer.-

-¿Cómo está tu relación con Yahiko?-le hablo a la peli marrón- disculpa si no te gusta mi pregunta.-

-No, no pasa nada. Nos va muy bien nos llevamos de maravilla- contesto sonriendo, so era algo sierto se entendían muy bien Yahiko le mostraba cariño, claro, a su manera.

Yahiko no era de las personas que decía un "te quiero", "te amo", "cariño", pero a pesar de eso siempre trataba de hacer sentir muy cómoda a tsubame cuando están juntos. Aun recordaba su primer _accidentado_ beso.

_Flas back_

_Era una mañana a principios de primavera, miyojin Yahiko iba corriendo por una calle que conectaba al akabeko, corría tan rápido que no se fijaba por donde pasaba, de repente choca con alguien._

_-uh- murmuro Yahiko abriendo lentamente los ojos, pero los abrió estrepitosamente cuando vio que debajo del estaba una tsubame MUY roja, ¡la estaba besando! . Era un suave rose de labios, pero para Yahiko no, beso, era beso, se paro lo más rápido que pudo demasiado colorado—uh..Yo..etto..eh…Yo- balbuceaba el castaño- lo siento tsubame- por fin logro sacar esas palabras, que no le lograba salir de lo rojísimo que estaba.-_

_- No…te preocupes… yahiko-chan, fue un…accidente- logro decir tsubame después de pararse. Yahiko no tenía ni habla para decir: "¡no me digas chan!", aunque debía admitir que esa sensación fue MUY agradable._

_Fin del Flas back_

-¡oye tsubame!- Tsubame alarmada por la voz de kaoru volvió en sí – ¿estás bien?, estas roja- dijo kaoru poniéndole la mano en la cabeza- ¿o será que estas pensando en yahiko?-esa pregunta la hizo ruborizar más de lo que ya estaba.-

-Oye madre, le estas preguntando cosas muy privadas a Tsubame- intervino kenji, viendo lo roja que estaba su _"casi_" tía, Kenji no era un niño muy hablador era muy tranquilo, pero a veces se molestaba y decía cosas muy duras pero ciertas.-

-Aah, lo siento tsubame por ser tan imprudente-dijo kaoru ya llegando al dojo.-

-No, no pasa nada- ¿realmente se había sonrojado por ese recuerdo?, pensaba que ya había borrado todo pudor en aquel viejo recuerdo, pero no era así, seguía siendo la misma joven pudorosa de siempre, aunque tratara de no ruborizarse con cualquier comentario que refiera: Yahiko y ella es difícil, muy pero muy difícil.-

Cuando llegaron al dojo Tsubame se metió rápidamente en el baño, necesitaba relajarse un poco por el trabajo en el akabako, Kaoru se quedo con kenji haciendo la cena. Kaoeu pensó que era un excelente momento para hablar con su hijo; dejo un momento lo que estaba haciendo y se sento al lado del pequeño.

-Kenji- lo llamo tímidamente.-

-¿sí?- dijo el pelirrojo, mirándola intensamente, buscando lo que quería decirle en sus ojos.-

-Vamos a hablar, de tu padre- respondió, miro que el niño frunció poco a poco el ceño, sabía que iba a ser duro hablar con el pequeño, sobre su _"progenitor"_.-

-¿Que quieres hablar sobre_ ese_ sujeto?- lo dijo con tanto desprecio que hasta el mismo se sorprendió y se disculpo rápidamente- lo siento por mis inauditas palabras hacia mi "_padre"_, pero no puedo tratar con amor a una persona que nos dejo tirados como perros- concluyo el pequeño.-

-Puede ser kenji, pero, ¿has pensado todo lo que ha pasado tu padre?.- pregunto

- y el, ¿ha pensado en lo que nos ha pasado a nosotros SOLOS, sin nadie en estos OCHO años?-contesto iracundamente el niño- no lo creo, así que no me pidas que me ponga en la posición de él mientras EL, no se pone en la nuestra- hablo parándose estruendosamente y preparándose para irse, pero Kaoru le agarro fuertemente la mano y lo jalo haciendo que el muchacho callera sentado.-

-Tú de aquí no te mueves necesito hablar contigo, te vas cuando pongamos las cosas claras- dijo con mucha seriedad, la manera de que kenji se comportaba cuando hablaba de su padre era muy frívola e indiferente.-

-Está bien- refunfuño el niño sentándose mejor- te escucho, madre.-

-Tu padre, se siente mal por todas las muertes que ha causado, y el solo quiere deshacerse de esa carga tan grande que lo agobia, para vivir tranquilamente con nosotros.-

-¿Cuándo será eso?, dentro veinticinco años mas- dijo con sarcasmo- el no debe quedarse en SU doloroso pasado, tiene que vivir el presente, porque si se queda en su pasado, lastima a los de su presente.-

-Kenji, ¿no has pensado en perdonarlo?-pregunto observando la cara del niño.-

-No- hablo con mucha a frialdad.-

-¿lo harías por mí?- le tomo por sorpresa esa pregunta, no podía decirle que no, porque el siempre haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacerla feliz o bueno, casi todo.

Pasaron varios minutos en un silencio muy incomodo, hasta que kenji suspiro resignado y dijo- está bien, pero debes saber que mi cariño no lo conseguirá en un día- kaoru sintió que había dado un GRAN paso, para que keji quisiera a su padre-

-sí, entiendo- dijo, y veía que Tsubame salía del baño- Oye tsubame- la llamo para que la joven se acercara- ¿quieres ayudarme a cocinar?- pregunto, ya cuando tsubame estaba al lado de esta.-

-Por supuesto, deje me cambio y vengo a ayudarle- se fue lo más rápido que pudo a cambiar.-

-es muy agradable,¿ne?- le dijo a kenji cuando ya no la vio tsubame en el pasillo.-

- si- respondió suavemente.-

-a si yo quiero una prometida para ti- hablo cruzando los brazos, dejando a kenji desconcertado- olvídalo.-

Cuando llego tsubame empezaron a hacer unos ricos fideos, despertaron con el olor rápidamente a yahiko, que había estado durmiendo un poco después de entrenar. Todos comieron alegremente, era una grandiosa cena familiar, se podían escuchar las risas de los jóvenes.

-Yahiko, ¿los niños pequeños no te han causado molestias?- pregunto la azabache terminando de cenar.-

-Algunas veces- dijo yahiko comiendo apresuradamente un tazón de arroz- ¿Cuánto había cabeza de pollo con ese esqueleto de pescado en la boca?- pregunto asqueado, se acordaba que ese sujeto no dejaba ese esqueleto nunca.-

-uh, seis meses por ahí- le contesto kaoru, todos hicieron mueca de asco, ¿tanto duro con ese pescado?- bueno, me disculpan voy a bañarme- se paro rápido de la mesa y se dirigió a darse un buen baño.-

El baño fue rápido no fue tan lento como los demás, era un baño dedicado a enfriar la cabeza, iba a poner en práctica los consejos de su querida amiga Tae. Si todo salía bien, el dojo iba a ser feliz, no como antes obviamente.

Paso unos diez minutos en el baño, salió ya con su yukata de dormir. Ya era tarde, se fue al cuarto sin hacer mucho ruido

Ya en el cuarto se sentó a esperar quince minutos a ver si llegaba el pelirrojo, pasado cinco minutos se escucho un ruido en la puerta principal, y que "alguien" habría despacio la puerta corrediza.

-llegaste- murmuro kaoru tranquilamente, mientras contemplaba como se sentaba al lado de ella.-

-Siento haber llegado tarde- dijo con sinceridad mirando con sus grandiosos ojos violetas a su esposa.-

-No importa- respondió seria mente- buenas noches- dijo arropándose completamente y dejando a un himura suspirando tristemente de la forma en que lo trataba.-

_"El hombre debe encontrar la solución para cualquier conflicto humano que rechace la venganza, la agresión y la represalia; y la base de esa solución es el amor". _Esas palabras resonaban en la mente de la mujer

_**Continuara…**_

Escena del próximo capitulo

_-Creo que debemos hablar kenshin- dijo kaoru tratando de estar lo más tranquila posible para empezar su seria conversación con el pelirrojo_

_-Por supuesto kaoru, pienso lo mismo- hablo- comienza tu por favor.-_

_-¡Kaoru!- exclamo la mujer dándole un eufórico abrazo- ¿Cómo has esta?_

_-¡No digas eso!- rugió misao- __" La felicidad es tener salud y mala memoria.__Me gustaría haberla inventado, porque es muy cierta".- respondió- borra todo mal recuerdo que tengas y cuando llegue megumi visítala, asi te hace unos cuantos chequeos.-_

_-no esperes que te diga "padre", para mi eres un asco de hombre.-_

"_La tristeza llega, lenta, suave, se mece triste en la mirada, en la sonrisa, y se instala cómodamente en el corazón", pensó con tristesa. "cada siete veces que te caigas, levántate ocho"._

Hola, la subí tarde por culpa de mi, queridísima y feísima hermana mayor ¬¬, segundo la espere tanto para que me diera la computadora que…. me quede dormida._.

Gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

_Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, le pertenece a:Nobuhiro Watsuki del editorial __Shūeisha._

-Conversación-

_-"Pensamientos"-_

-Recuerdos-

**En soledad**

Escena del capítulo anterior

_-Siento haber llegado tarde- dijo con sinceridad mirando con sus grandiosos ojos violetas a su esposa.-_

_-No importa- respondió seria mente- buenas noches- dijo arropándose completamente y dejando a un himura suspirando tristemente de la forma en que lo trataba.- _

_"El hombre debe encontrar la solución para cualquier conflicto humano que rechace la venganza, la agresión y la represalia; y la base de esa solución es el amor". Esas palabras resonaban en la mente de la mujer_

**Capitulo 3**.

Kenji en el desayuno se mantenía distante de su padre, mientras que yahiko hablabla con himura, kaoru y Tsubame comían en silencio.

Lo primero que hizo el pequeño al ver de vuelta a su padre, fue fulminarlo con la mirada, ¿Cómo tenía el descaro de venir después de que los había prácticamente botado?, se alegro de que su madre no le diera una muy amable bienvenida, para el pequeño ese hombre no se merecía ni los buenos días.

Cuando terminaron de desayunas yahiko se fue a dar clases, kaoru pidió que se fueran tsubame y kenji para poder hablar algo con himura.

Luego de que todos se fueran Kaoru se dispuso a hablar, dejando su tazón a un lado.

- -Creo que debemos hablar kenshin- dijo kaoru tratando de estar lo más tranquila posible para empezar su seria conversación con el pelirrojo

-Por supuesto kaoru, pienso lo mismo- hablo- comienza tu por favor.-

-Creo que sabes que le estamos haciendo daño a kenji con nuestras acciones, también que he tratado de ser la mujer perfecta en estos ocho año, pero realmente me siento un asco como madre, por no poder hacer que kenji te quiera. He tratado de entenderte estos años lo mas que pude y ser muy comprensiva, entiendo que no puedes ni siquiera dormir por las muertes que causaste en tu pasado, pero "el pasado es una lección del presente para no cometer los mismos errores en nuestro futuro". Tu y yo no estamos teniendo ningún futuro, deberíamos…deberíamos mantener distancia mientras tu estas aquí, no me vengas te lo pido con un "te prometo que no te dejare nunca más", esas palabras me tienen asqueada odio tener que escuchar esas palabras todo el tiempo y siempre te vas. Tú no puedes olvidarte de tu triste pasado, pero tienes que hacerlo por kenji, no necesito que lo hagas por mí, realmente se me han ido las ilusiones de tener un futuro juntos. Quiero y te pido que trates de ganar el amor de kenji en estos días que te quedas- kaoru pensó las últimas palabras la saboreo y siguió- tu no podrías dedicarte a nosotros, lo sé, el samurái "vive por la espada muere por la espada". Nunca he escuchado que diga "vive por la espada muere por la familia". No quiero quiere que pienses que te odio.-paro, inhalo aire y continuo- te amo demasiado para odiarte, pero debemos mantener distancia- culmino la mujer.-

-Entiendo, tú no eres una mala mujer kaoru, no te culpes por algo que no has hecho yo tengo toda la culpa. Por haberme ido y dejarlos botados, yo soy el que es un asco de persona, pensé que las muertes de mi pasado eran más importantes que mi propia familia, realmente merezco que me odies con todas tus fuerzas- dijo sinceramente, mirando a la azabache.-

-tú no tienes toda la responsabilidad, ambos la tenemos tanto tu como yo somos responsables de que nuestra familia valla mal.-

-pero te he hecho sufrir bastante.- respondió cabizbaja se sentía como una rata de alcantarilla- te defraude, sabía que te merecías a alguien mejor.-

- Eso quedo en el pasado, pasemos la pagina no hemos sufrido todo el libro, nada será como antes, tratemos de cambiar nuestro amargo dolor.-

Kenshin abrazo fuerte mente a kaoru pegándola a su pecho, (p/d: como cuando fue a pelear con shishio, pero sentados).

-Lo siento, lamento todo el daño que te cause- le susurro al oído inhalando el exquisito perfume de jazmín – pensé que era las muertes las que me agobiaban, en realidad son mis indecisiones – seguía sin soltarla, como si ella fue la única cosa con quien podía sostenerse -te prometi que te protegería y es lo menos que he hecho– suavizo el agarrare- trate de venir y quedarme junto a ti, pero estaba esa maldita guerra, era tan horrorosa y podían morir miles de personas si me regresaba, lo siento tanto haber elegido eso antes que a ti y kenji. Ahora la guerra prácticamente ha pasado además mi condición de ahora es crítica- esas últimas palabras preocuparon a kaoru alejándose de él y buscaba la respuesta.-

-¿Cómo tu condición?- lo miro con intensidad, kenshin sonrio tristemente.-

-¿Aun te preocupas por mi después de lo que te he hecho?.-

-eres un humano no un monstruo que merece el peor de los tratos, ahora responde mi pregunta.-

-no- dijo cortante.-

- está bien, ya no podre…usar más la espada-kaoru quedo pasmada, ¿estaba escuchando bien?, no lo podía creer- he hecho mucho esfuerzo físico y mi cuerpo ya no aguantara el estilo hitten mitzurugy .-

-¿Qué harás ahora?, tú querías proteger a las personas sobre todas las cosas.-

-Hasta de mi propia familia, ¿verdad?. He protegido a más personas de las que he matado-la observo atentamente con esos hermosos ojos violetas tan fantásticos como el bello y deslumbrante atardecer.-

-tienes razón- se puso de pie y se fue a lavar los tazones- necesitas descansar, ve, no dormiste nada anoche- trato de ser indiferente ante aquella hermosa mirada.-

"_nada puede ser como antes",_ se repetía eso miles de veces, realmente no se lo sacaba de la cabeza," la familia perfecta no existe, lo he perdonado, mas no dejare que me hiera nuevamente", se decía después de escuchar los pasos alejándose del pelirrojo, _"tu sola presencia hace que recuerde todo el dolor que he padecido. No quiero hacerme ilusiones de cristal que después se rompan y me desgarren por dentro, solo deseo que kenji se lleve bien con su presencia" pensó" quisiera que me quisiera como yo lo quiero, pero eso es imposible"._

Dejó de lavar, porque se escucho un fuerte ruido en la puerta principal, la mujer salió de la cocina para encontrase unos brillantes ojos verdes.-

-¡KAORU!- exclamo una chica abalanzándose hacia kaoru y le dio un muy, muy, muy, euforico abrazo, tanto así que estaba asfixiando a la azabache- ¿Cómo has estado?.-

-mi..sa..o- hablo entrecortadamente por la opresión que hacia la joven en su pecho- gracias por el abrazo…pero.. me asfixias- le sonrió le alegraba que su loquísima amiga estuviera en su dojo.-

-ooh lo siento, kao- la solto - ¿y cabeza de pollo, zanahoria, poco yahiko pequeñita zanahoria…- "pequeñita zanahoria", ya hasta le había puesto apodo a su hijo, realmente misao nunca cambiaría- aah kaoru, te noto más vieja, ¿Cuántos años tienes 45?, que yo recuerde tenias, uh…20, ¿tan rápido te volviste vieja?- ¿se veía tan vieja?. Realmente no creía que se viese tan demacrada.-

-26- contesto mirando la expresión de sorpresa de misao, parecía que sus ojos se le iban a salir de la impresión.-

-¡26! pareces de 40, no me mientas kao… tienes 40.-

- es verdad misao tiene 26, si no fuera verdad tu no tuvieras 25, si no 39- intervino aoshi era increíble lo poco que razonaba su querida y alocada esposa, aunque admitia que kamiya se veía mayor de su edad.-

-no le demos más vuelta al asunto,¡kaoru vino del futuro!- grito con las manos arriba en forma de broma haciendo que a kaoru se le escapara una risilla – esta es mi preciosa aoiko—señalo a la bebe que estaba en brazos de aoshi.-

Kaoru se acerco donde estaba la bebe y le agarro una de sus frágiles manitos, tenia unos preciosos ojos y unas lindas mejillas sonrosadas - que linda, ¿Cuántos años tiene?-le pregunto a aoshi.-

- 5 añitos kaoru, ahora dime, ¿Dónde está ese peque pelirrojo?-le cambio de nuevo el apodo al hijo de kaoru.-

- está con tsubame.-

-uuh, ¿y poco –chan- hizo énfasis en el honorifico(chan).-

-está dando clases de kendo, debe estar por terminar.-

-Ooh- sus labios se curvaron haciendo un perfecto circulo, le extrañaba muchísimo que no estuviera con la linda "tsubame"- ¿y himura?.—

- durmiendo.-

-¿Qué?—eso la agarro por sorpresa, que ella supiera himura era muy madrugador y aunque se durmiera tarde se paraba tempranísimo, wow, sí que se había perdido de MUCHAS, pero muchas cosas en estos años.—

-tenemos que hablar de MUCHAS cosas- camino hacia la cocina- me rugen las tripas, hagamos una cosa- se sentó y puso la palma de las manos en la mesita- voy a ponerte a prueba a ver como estas en nivel culinario. Manos a la obra- puso su puño al aire, quien sabe que iba a pasar mientras kaoru cocinara.-

Luego de varios minutos estuvo listo un exquisito almuerzo, misao observaba deseosa con estrellitas en los ojos la comida, después de que kaoru sirvió la comida misao se apresuro a comerlo.

-mmmm, debo admitir que tu comida es sumamente exquisita- devoro el tazon de comida en un parpadear de ojos, kaoru quedo estupefacta ante aquel acto, aun no podía creer que su comida fuera tan buena.-

- Lo dices para que no me sienta mal, ¿verdad?- agarro otro tazón y se lo paso a aoshi.-

-misao no miente kamiya- dijo, introduciendo su comida a la boca (no los palillos)- tu comida es simplemente suculenta- le contesto con sinceridad, a lo mejor como tae le enseño a cocinar su comida era tan deliciosa.-

-voy a llamar a kenji, ahora vuelvo- se paró de su puesto, para ver donde se metió el chico.-

Llevo varios minutos buscando al pequeño, cuando lo encontró estaba practicando a escondidas, se veía furioso, muy pero muy furioso.

"estúpido, ¿Por qué no te quedaste haciento el héroe en china?, ahora vuelves con esa sonrisa apócrifa como si nada hubiera pasado, eres un completo descarado", daba fuertes golpes con el bokken a la nada sus ojos zafiros chispeaban de ira, se sumergió mucho en eso pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de que su madre lo llamaba.

_-kenji…_

_Esa voz_

_-kenji…_

_Esa voz la conocía el_

_-kenji…_

-¿kenji?- le toco su hombro - ¿estás bien?- estaba preocupada por la rabia del crio-ya esta lista la comida, ¿vamos?.-

-si- tiernamente le sonrió agarrándole la mano, "tú eres la única en que puedo confiar, me acoges en tu pecho para calmar mi ira y dolor, eres mi luz en esta oscuridad, mi padre, mi madre, tu eres mi todo. No necesito nada mas, solo tu compañía. Kenji cerro lentamente sus ojos y dejo que su madre lo guiara, como siempre lo había hecho.-

Llegando a la sala ya estaban todos sentados comiendo, el sonido de sus risas era música para los oídos de kaoru, había una inmensa tranquilidad relajante, era extraño que himura estuviera tan callado.

Se veía que estaba meditando profundamente algo muy serio, por su semblante, yo diría que estaba frustrado, realmente se observaba que los años lo cambiaron tambien, al menos antes sonreía con falsedad y ahora ni siquiera se le asomaba una sonrisa a los labios, eso era preocupante para kaoru.

Todos estaban sentados con sus respectivas parejas, kaoru le toco sentarse al lado de izquierdo de kenshin y kenji obviamente al opuesto donde estaba ese hombre.

-¿Cuándo llegara cabeza de pollo?.-

Se escucho un estruendoso golpe en la puerta. Tsubame fue a abrir.

Cuando llego a la puerta se encontró un hombre alto con cabellos, ojos y barba castaños, riendo de manera triunfal, llevaba pantalones extranjeros y una camisa igualmente extranjera, _"¿Quién era ese hombre?"_.

-uhh, señor, ¿Qué desea?.-

_-"¿realmente no lo reconocía?".- _

-¿no me recuerdas, tsubame?-tsubame se puso la mano en el mentón tratando de recordar de donde o si reconocía a ese hombre, después de varios segundos de darle vuelta al asunto negó con la cabeza-soy sanosuke- tsubame quedo anonadada, no podía ser cierto sanosuke no tenia barba aunque como decía una frase muy cierta: _"la gente cambia, las promesas no se cumplen los intereses se pierden y los corazones se rompen_.-

-tsubame, ¿Quién es?- se le acerco misao a la puerta- quedo impactada- ¡cabeza de pollo!- exclamo misao- wow, te ves viejo amigo, pasa-se abrió paso para que entrara al dojo, ese comentario no le agrado mucho ya que solo tenía 35 años.-

-sano- susurro kaoru- precisamente estábamos hablando de ti, te ves muy bien.-

- si claro, muy bien- dijeron unísonos yahiko y misao, sanosuke se sento al lado de kenji .-

-¿este es tu kenshinsito?- le desarreglo la roja cabellera, kenji frunció el ceño, "kenshinsito", no le gustaba el apodo, menos que su nombre empezara igual que el de su padre.-

-soy kenshin- resoplo con molestia el pelirrojo- no, "kenshinsito".-

- valla que carácter, debería llamarlo pequeño battousai – ese le molesto aun mas, odia el nombre battousai igual que "kenshin", por culpa de ese estúpido apodo y de ser un estúpido asesino a sangre fría su madre había sufrido, kaoru, viendo la incomodidad de su hijo decidió intervenir en la conversación.-

-a kenji no le gustan los apodos sano, ¿verdad?- Acaricio la mejilla derecha del pelirrojo.-

-si- dijo secamente, sin embargo acepto las caricias de su madre.-

-Como verán me he convertido en un viejo sabio- mostró orgullosamente su barba, yahiko y misao estallaron de la risa.-

-viejo obviamente, pero sabio, ni que volvieras a nacer- se carcajeaba la chica.-

-calla, señora comadreja.-

-¿a quién le dices comadreja, idiota- se puso a la defensiva.-

-pues a ti, ¡comadreja arrugada!, eres igual de molestosa que yahiko- chan-kun – grito, haciendo que a los otros dos se les subiera la aurora asesina.-

-chicos calm- sus palabras murieron en la boca sal ver las miradas asesinas de esos tres (chiflados) .-

-cállate tu, estúpido. -

Aoshi tuvo que sostener a misao para que no cometiera una GRAN locura. Tsubame por otro lado calmo a yahiko, mientras que sano estaba noqueado en pobre contra el tatami.

-Ma- ma –hablo aoiko extendiendo los delicados brazitos para que misao la cargara.-

Kenhin y kaoru miraban el cuadro familiar de misao y aoshi con mucha nostalgia.

"_así hubiera sido nuestra familia",_ pensaron lo mismo, daba tanta pesar de que su familia no fuera precisamente feliz.

-quédate conversando con tu padre, yo iré con misao y tsubame al akabeko- le susurro al oído, ese lo molesto, pero no dijo nada, se acordaba que le había prometido_,"tratar",_ de _querer_ a su padre.-

Luego de que kaoru se fuera con las demás hubo un incomodo silencio de muchísimos minutos, hasta que por fin kenji decidió empezar la conversación.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en estos años?.-

-mal.-

-¿Por qué?.-

-porque no estuve con ustedes, esos realmente me dolio.-

-si claro, tanto así que no nos visitaste.-

-se que lo mío no tiene perdón, yo lo sé, no estoy pidiéndote tu perdón y aunque asi fuera no lo merezco.-

-tienes razón, no lo mereces—no se iba a dejar convencer tan fácilmente-no esperes que te diga "padre", para mi eres un asco de hombre.-

-yo diría lo mismo si mi padre me dejara botado.-

- y quien no, si su padre NUNCA lo visito- kenji se quedo estático cuando el pelirrojo le masajeo suavemente la cabeza, debía gritarle, gruñirle, insultarlo, decirle mal padre, pero.. no podía, no sabía porque, ¿será por la promesa que hizo a su madre?, no, no era eso, ¿será que realmente necesitaba una figura paterna a pesar de todo?...no, definitivamente no, eso no podía ser, el lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, aunque se sentía relajado con ese gesto- ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso?-fingió molestia.-

- lo siento, no debía haber hecho ese acto.-

-no importa-se puso de pie- pero, que te quede claro, mi cariño y mi respeto no se ganan de la noche a la mañana, te….. Perdono, pero solo por mi madre, mi cariño estas muy lejos de tenerlo, sin embargo, eso no significa que no llegues a tener mi aprecio.-

-no deberías perdonarme enserio.-

-entonces has oídos sordos lo que te dije. Que tengas una agradable estadía aquí.—

"_No sirvo como padre, trato de remediar mi pasado, pero termino destruyendo mi presente y haciendo polvo el futuro, aunque piense que todo lo hago fenomenal, siempre termino arruinando todo"_, se sirvió un poco de té verde, _"si solo no fuera TAN idiota, sin embargo, tu kaoru, __Tu sonrisa es la luz que ilumina mi alma, tu llanto la tormenta que destruye mi__corazón. "Yo fui el causante de que tu hermosa sonrisa se desvaneciera"._ Reflexionaba himura sin dejar de ver el vaso de té.

* * *

-eso fue extraordinario- reía misao a causa del sake – realmente (hic) no pensé que yahiko-chan se te declarara, claro, de una forma (hic) estúpida.-

-creo que deberías dejar de beber misao- observaba, como se tomaba otra botella de sake.-

-aah, kaoru no seas agua fiesta, llevo muchos años sin tomar sake.-

-si pero, ¿Qué dira aoshi si llegas asi?.-

-estoy celebrando con misss amigas (hic), no con otro, así que no se debería preocupar.-

-vamos misao, deja ya esa botella- tae le quito la otra botella de sake que misao estaba a punto de beber- tienes a una hija a ella ni le gustara que llegues en ese estado- misao aun estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía.-

-kaoru, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?.-

-es que no soy una buena madre y soy una persona muy triste .-

-¡No digas eso!- rugió misao- " La felicidad es tener salud y mala memoria. Me gustaría haberla inventado, porque es muy cierta".- respondió- borra todo mal recuerdo que tengas y cuando llegue megumi visítala, así te hace unos cuantos chequeos.-

-gracias por el consejo.-

-bueno, entonces vallamos a pasear- propuso misao .-

-me parece una excelente idea, ¿Por qué no invitamos a los hombres?- misao y tae hicieron una mueca.-

-¿Por qué tsubame?, no podemos ir solas.-

-ellos se preocuparan si vamos solas.-

-tsubame tiene razón, vamos todos juntos- no quería salir, sin embargo, tomar aire no le caería nada mal.-

-que mas da –suspiraba resignada misao- busquemos a yahiko-chan, cabeza de pollo, cabeza de zanahoria….-

-y cubo de hielo- agrego taer, ese cubo de hielo se descongelo un poco.-

Todas se fueron al dojo a alistarse, no era de noche aun, estaba empezando a atardecer y no hacia tanto frío como en la noche.

Cada paso que daban era un recuerdo para kaoru , cuando caminaban felices hace cuatro años atrás y los arboles de cerezos daban un extraordinario paisaje, que deslumbraba a cualquiera que lo viera, para kaoru eso significaba paz, mucha paz.

-kaoru, ¿crees que sería bueno cortarle la barba a escondidas a sano?- le divertía la sola idea a misao.-

-no creo que sea tan bueno, sano se pondría como una fiera- todas las ideas que proponía misao eran o muy alocadas o imposibles, nunca pensó que misao se viera hermosa con un kimono.-

-es verdad misao, ¿Qué tal si se la dejo para conquistar a megumi?.-

-baah, no bromees el no conquista ni a una mosca a menos que este ciega la pobre.-

-no seas tan cruel misao.-

-pero es verdad tae, el es un costal de musculos, pero sus sesos son del tamaño de una mosca.-

-todos somos humanos misao, tenemos tanto defectos como virtudes, el tiene el don de alegrar con sus idioteces a muchas personas, al igual que tu, misao..-

-gracias por el alago, pero siento que me estás diciendo estúpidas, kaoru.-

Tu nunca seras estúpida misao, eres alegre, ese don grandioso que no lo tiene todo el mundo.-

- gracias tae, voy a llorar.-

Estaban llegando al dojo, sería un paseo MUY, pero muy largo…..

"_La tristeza llega, lenta, suave, se mece triste en la mirada, en la sonrisa, y se instala cómodamente en el corazón", pensó con tristeza. "cada siete veces que te caigas, levántate ocho"._

_**Continuara…**_

Escena del próximo capitulo

_-a pesar de todo ella es un buena madre, se preocupa por el bienestar de aoiko..—_

* * *

_-creo…creo que deberíamos ir con los demás- dijo entre cortamente kaoru, el corazón le latia a mil por segundo, ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?, eso no debió suceder.—_

_-si, tienes razón-¿realmente pensaba en besarla después de todo el daño que le había hecho?.-_

* * *

_- kenji, ¿no me digas que te gusta esa muñequita?- dijo con picardia, haciendo que su querido hijo se ruborizara.-_

_-Por supuesto que no- mintió.-_

* * *

_-Oye, yahiko- chan- le susurro misao- ¿Cuándo te piensas casar con tsubame- yahiko se ruborizo y se paró en seco, no había pensado en ello, y la sola idea de casarse con tsubame lo hacía ruborizar por completo.—_

_-cállate comadreja.—_

* * *

Hola, hola, hola, ¿Cómo están?, aquí les traigo el otro cap., hoy fue que lo traspase de hojas a Word. Gracias nuevamente por sus hermosísimos review, realmente me agrada que les guste mi fic, en mi opinión soy malísima en esto.

Tratare de subir en soledad todos los jueves y coincidencia los sábados. En las partes donde discuten sano, misao y yahiko me recuerda a las interminables peleas con mis hermanos mayores.

Sin más que decir, yo me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


End file.
